The Lyrics Will Take You Anywhere
by Annie Barde
Summary: Three words: songfic, definitions, love.
1. So Lyrical

**

* * *

So Lyrical -- First part of my three-part story. Used iPod and shuffling to create story. Read and review!**

-- Annie

A/N: I don't own LwD. If I did, Dasey would have happened in the very first episode.

* * *

Song 1: **Stay Beautiful** – The Last Goodnight

"Sunday morning, out the door…"

Casey scrambled for dear life as she got ready to go out the door to work at Smelly Nellies. A hand grabbed her arm so hard she thought it broke.

"Where you going?" Derek asked.

"Work." Casey snapped.

"Case. It's Sunday. Come on, don't you need a break?"

"From what?"

"Studying all weekend…?"

"Oh." she shrugged. "Yes. No. Maybe."

"I'll call A right away." Derek said with a smile.

_Just stay in,_ he thought. _You look more beautiful to me when you're here_.

**dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•**

Song 2: **Is It Any Wonder** – Keane

Derek was the king of the school. Everyone knew it. So why did he feel so responsible for Casey's popularity? After all, he knew where her place had been at her old school.

Was it really possible that a king and queen could rule the school?

_No_, he thought. _This is my kingdom_.

Maybe Casey could be his queen, just not in this realm.

**dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•**

Song 3: **J'ai Pas Vingt Ans **– Alizee

Marti was tired of being treated like a little kid. She wanted to be more grown up like Casey and Smerek.

So when she asked her dad if she could be treated like an adult more, she finally stood up for herself.

She was six going on sixteen.

And when she left the house at twenty-one, she thought, _I'm not twenty anymore. I'm really an adult now. I can make decisions for_ _myself_.

Then she thought back to age six. _How irritating I must have been_!

Glancing at her mirror at her adult self, she smiled.

**dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•**

Song 4: **Potential Break Up Song** – Aly and AJ

Casey was sick. Sick of everything that Max had put her through. It was always pathetic being with him. Could he be any more inconsiderate?

That's why they had to break up. Like, now.

And she ended it, with no regrets. She was sick of the fighting, the non-chivalrousness, the ignorance. He was totally shocked. But she set the message straight. Get me or we're done. And they were.

So she fled. Right into her soon-to-be boyfriend's arms.

_Oh, yes, Max_, she thought. _We're SO not getting back together_.

**dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•**

Song 5: **Reptilia** – The Strokes

It was a late night. The party was crashed.

Derek strode in with his usual charm and smirk, Casey at his side. They were the unstoppable couple.

Casey looked utterly amazing.

No wonder why all the guys wanted to be with her when Derek wasn't around.

Casey never spoke to them, though. All in all, her loyalties belonged to Derek.

**dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•**

Song 6: **Be Strong** – Delta Goodrem

Casey wept and wept in Derek's room while lying on his bed. Derek had been gone all day, and the worst day imaginable was happening to her.

Her cries subsided at the sight of him, and he stood at his door, astonished.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned.

Before she answered, she just flew into his arms, begging for a hug. He had a policy and she knew it, but she didn't care. All she wanted was a hug from him.

He awkwardly patted her on the head for awhile and then stood back.

"Are you okay?"

She smiled up at him through her runny makeup.

"I am now."

**dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•**

Song 7: **ABC pour casser** – Peter Kitsch

Factors in the Dasey Ship  
A – Annoyances (Derek)

B – Boyfriends (Casey)

C – Cool (Derek)

D – Denial (Dasey)

E – Ego (Derek)

F – Friends (Dasey)

G – Games (Dasey)

H – House (Dasey)

I – Interesting (Dasey)

J – Jokes (Derek)

K – Karma (Dasey)

L – Loveable (Derek)

M – Mean (Derek)

N – Nice (Casey)

O – Optimistic (Derek)

P – Partners (Dasey)

Q – Questionable (Dasey)

R – Reliance (Dasey)

S – Step-Sibs (Dasey)

T – Teasing (Derek)

U – Undeniable (Dasey)

V – Viper (Derek)

W – Wild (Dasey)

X – X-rated (Dasey)

Y – Yields (Dasey)

Z – Zealous (Casey)

**dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•**

Song 8: **Wait a Minute** – Pussycat Dolls

Casey didn't need anyone or anyone's things to keep herself grounded. Not with Max, not with Truman. But Derek? He was a true exception.

Since he lived with her, it was a bonus. She could be with him. Anytime, anywhere.

Any way that he would trip her up, and it would be revenge.

Confident and cool was her middle name. She wasn't playing anyone's games.

Not anymore.

**dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•**

Song 9: **Come Undone** – Duran Duran

Treacherous lies. All of it. How could be so clueless? Casey obviously played him. Derek had never known someone to be so devious.

He saw her there, at school, with Sam, Max, and Truman, with nothing but a trace of a smirk on her face. He thought she was over them.

But no.

First, she told him Sam was just a friend.

Second, she told him Max was just her "no strings attached" fling.

Third, she told him that she and Truman were polar opposites.

Derek felt the blow as strong as he had seen it. The one chance he could have had her, and then it was over. Just like that.

Derek had finally come undone. And Casey had been the one to keep him from falling apart.

But she failed.

**dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•**

Song 10: **About the Picture** – Smoosh

A picture is worth a thousand words. Yeah, right. More like ten billion.

Edwin and Lizzie glanced at the recent photo of Casey and Derek. For a moment, time stood still.

In the picture, Derek and Casey almost looked like a real couple. They were smiling across the table at each other, Casey laughing. It felt like a perfect moment.

Marti stepped into the living room just then.

"What are you looking at?"

And just like that, the picture fluttered onto the floor, landing face down.

"Nothing." Lizzie and Edwin said at the same time.

**dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•dasey•**

Like it? Loathe it? Tell me what you think.

-- Annie


	2. The Lyrics Say

**

* * *

****The Lyrics Say -- The second part of my three-part story. Basically how each song defines Dasey. Read and review!**

**-- Annie**

**A/N: Still don't own LwD. **

* * *

Song 1: **Infinite Possibility** Markattack **Definition of how this fits Dasey**: Well, it just does! The possibility of Derek loving Casey as more than a step-sibling, which we all know he does, and vice versa. It's all here in this song. With a repeated verse and chorus, this song clearly sends a message. So…listen! NOW!

Song 2: **What Am I To Do** Belle Perez **Definition of how this fits Dasey**: This reminds me a lot of the episode "Adios Derek." If Derek really had left, Casey's world would really fall apart. She really wouldn't know what to do without him, just like he can't help but miss her. They really do need each other and complete each other. It's destiny! Because they rely on each other so much, one would be lost without the other. Over time, they really have become good friends and have been able to help each other in situations. They clearly love each other!

Song 3: **Seventeen Forever **Metro Station**Definition of how this fits Dasey:** Season four ends with their graduation. In case you didn't already know what I'm about to tell you, don't read. In the French spoilers on YT, Casey clearly feels that Derek is just a brother to her. And when he corrects her, she says it's the same thing. And then he agrees! Why did he do that?!!!! Darn those writers. Anyway. I guess this fits Dasey because they can still be innocent and young, even though they're about to go to college. This song totally fits them for the graduation moment.

Song 4: **Kiss Me** Sixpence None The Richer **Definition of how this fits Dasey**: As if we didn't know that's what they want to do. If you pay very close attention, there are some moments where they really look like they're about to kiss, i.e. when she gets up from her computer chair! And he's standing right there…who wouldn't want to kiss Michael Seater? I mean, really. He's a hottie! This song fits them because in my non-Disney mind, I know that one day they really will kiss and all of us Dasey shippers will die because of this moment.

Song 5: **What Dreams are Made Of** Paolo and Isabella **Definition of how this fits Dasey**: Casey is what clearly fills Derek's dreams. Their chemistry is AMAZING. Plus, this is what would make my dreams come true, if Dasey really did happen. Right?

Song 6: **Everybody's Changing** Keane **Definition of how this fits Dasey**: Besides Keane being one of my favorite bands, this song really is fitting for Dasey. First of all, think of all of the relationships that Derek and Casey have had. The girls and guys they pick to be their girlfriends and boyfriends are all different from each other, yet they have a little bit of Casey or Derek in them, or at least, their opposites. Plus, this fits how Dasey's relationship has changed over the last 4 years, season 1: annoying each other, season 2: a little more helpful, season 3: a little more considerate, and season 4: more friendly and helpful!!! Took us forever to get here, but yeah. Listen to this one, really.

Song 7: **This Love** Maroon 5 **Definition** **of how this fits Dasey**: I seriously believe that this is Derek's inner thoughts on Casey. And what he would do to her if her heart was broken. It's just very fitting. Derek knows that what they have is undeniable and crazy, but he has come to terms with realizing it. But Casey…it's taken her a few boyfriends to realize that brother = step-brother (again, thank you very much, French SPOILERS!). Truth is: Derek will never get Casey out of his head.

Song 8: **Bouncing Off the Ceiling (Upside Down)** A*Teens **Definition of how this fits Dasey**: A fun upbeat song about love at it's finest. This would describe Casey perfectly on the first verse, seeing as she would never get a B in her life! It's just cutesy. And if you've listened to this song and never thought of Dasey, you seriously have issues. Go listen to it again! LOL.

Song 9: **Just the Girl** Click 5 **Definition of how this fits Dasey**: Derek knows the kind of the girl that would challenge him. Lo and behold, it's CASEY! Ding ding ding, what do we have for our audience, Johnny? Anyhoo. Casey is what matters in this songs, and this is so about Derek's love for her in this song.

Song 10: **Girlfriend** Hope Partlow **Definition of how this fits Dasey**: If this was in Casey's POV, she is definitely challenging him to come and get her. That won't be an issue since their bedrooms are next to each other…slap your dirty mind, Annie!!! But yeah. Casey can be Derek's girlfriend. Just pick the time and place.

Constructive criticism, please.

-- Annie


End file.
